kingofchaosfandomcom-20200223-history
List of characters in The King of Chaos
List of characters in The King of Chaos. Main characters ;Kirihara Sakuya:The fourth son of Sakura Kohaku, paternal half-brother of Ataru and Shōko. Despite a man, he was said to be more beautiful than his sister Shōko, even Meguru Yui the Calm still mistook him for a woman. ;Nagato Shōko:The 17th daughter of Sakura Kohaku, paternal half-sister of Sakuya and Ataru. She was the deputy of the Shieisa monastery in the Ryofu city. =Other characters= Continent of Aesia Trevia region Uzivian empire ;Imperial family :*Emperor Kihei - Kagura Kyōjūrō ::Father of future Young Emperor and future Empress Senryū. :*The Young Emperor - Kagura Benkei ::After Emperor Kihei died of illness, 14-year-old prince Benkei became the emperor of Uchiwa. :*Emperor Senryū - Kagura Kōichi ::The Young Emperor (King Kōnō) reigned only for 6 months before he was forced to abdicate by Tōsaka Kyōsuke. The imperial court supported the younger brother of the Young Emperor to ascend as the new emperor. ;Kagura clan State of Eki 益国 :*Kagura Hiroko ::More known as the Empress Senryū - Kagura Kōichi. After her ascension, she can see through how Tōsaka Kyōsuke and Hagi Ryōtarō planned to use her as a puppet to reign her empire as their own, Hikaru helped Hiroko escape and brought her to the Tashima Castle. :*Kagura Hikaru ::He claimed to be a descendant of a former emperor of the Kagura dynasty. :*Kanno Uruki :*Kanno Heisuke :*Kanno Kōsuke :*Kanno Sasuke :*Haruno Hirosaki :*Haruno Yuki :*Haruno Maria :*Haruno Hotaru :*Haruno Akiko :*Haruno Kimiko :*Kagura Satoko :*Fukuda Yūki :*Tsubayama Yuiko :*Tsubayama Tatsuko ;Sakura clan State of Agetsuchi 揚土国 :*Sakura Kohaku ::Formerly known as Sakurazuka Kohaku, the lord of Sakura province. :*Sakura Ataru :*Kino Sakano :*Amaji Nanaka :*Chizu Kakano :*Meguru Yui :*Hanazawa Genji :*Hanazawa Takumi :*Hanazawa Senko :*Shinobu Suji :*Shinobu Misao :*Meguru Yasui :*Hino Eiko :*Kirihara Yukishiro :*Hino Namiko :*Nagato Yukihiro ;Hagi clan State of Yō 豫国 :*Hagi Sōzen ::An old courtier in the imperial court. He was the adoptive father of Takada Kagehiko. :*Hagi Kagehiko ::Formerly Takada Kagehiko, the lord of Gigara province. He was the father of Hagi Ryōtarō and the paternal uncle of Takada Makoto and Takada Fuchiko. :*Hagi Ryōtarō :*Hagi Hisha :*Seda Yayoi :*Takada Makoto :*Takada Fuchiko :*Hagi Ayase :*Hori Ian :*Himura Akira :*Yusurugi Watana :*Tano Susumu :*Kokuni Taeru :*Haruno Arumi :*Kakumasa Iezumi :*Hayai Aya :*Hayai Toko :*Chisuga Akiha ;Tōsaka clan State of Sakugoku :*Tōsaka Sedei ::Lord of Yanagi province. :*Tōsaka Kyōsuke :*Ebishi Hōsen :*Ebishi Reiki :*Sōba Rikyū :*Kōji Shun :*Kikune Ryōko :*Kōga Seiji :*Hanaka Yūki :*Asahi Ria :*Fuzuki Miki :*Botan :*Rina Mikado :*Basugi Kuroi :*Ootori Toono :*Emiya Kakuko :*Ayasaki Aoi :*Tōsaka Rin :*Tōsaka Shizune :*Tōsaka Seishirō :*Saki Hachirō :*Rino Shichimi :*Katsui Rokutō :*Honjō Goda :*Hanai Shiki :*Ayano Sabuo :*Shusui Eijirō :*Tsutsui Seiichirō ;Ryūzaki clan State of Radon :*Ryūzaki Hyō ::Formerly Kagurazaki Hyō, the lord of Tōsa province. :*Ryūzaki Kiri :*Ryūzaki Kaoru :*Gendō Haruko :*Gendō Haruka :*Saishima Izayoi :*Kisa Kanshō :*Gigi Enju :*Kōno Shita ;Enjū clan State of Shagoku :*Enjū Shōta ::Lord of Tōyō province. :*Enjū Fuyuki :*Enjū Yukinari :*Enjū Hikinari :*Enjū Sakinari :*Enjū Fukina :*Shinno Mitsuko :*Katsuma Kumi :*Fuyuumi Ninami :*Kizuka Saji :*Kotomine Kirei :*Nishimoto Shūji :*Oda Ishika :*Emiri Naria :*Kimikawa Ginko :*Kazamatsuri Suzume :*Futakawa Kioko ;Kōsonryū clan State of Yakoku :*Kōsonryū Sanjirō ::Formerly Kōsa Sanjirō, the lord of Hakuba province. :*Kōsonryū Tsukio :*Tenjō Shiki ;Sakuma clan State of Magi :*Sakuma Azuma ::The lord of Shishi province. :*Sakuma Shigure :*Yūri Kiina ;Hinata clan Vassals of Sakuma clan :*Hinata Katsuie ::The lord of Dazai province. :*Hinata Yue :*Hinata Tarō :*Hinata Reiko ;Asaie clan State of Poetokoku :*Asaie Rosa :*Yōno Sōki ;Wakaba clan Vassals of Asaie clan :*Wakaba Niwa ::The lord of Genbu province. :*Wakaba Chisato :*Wakaba Aizawa :*Hata Sui :*Hōjō Masato ;Shishiō clan State of Minaminami :*Shishiō Kato :*Hino Sei :*Shishiō Yūhi :*Hino Itsuki :*Shishikawa Hatsuse :*Toragawa Imaguro :*Tatsuragawa Fū :*Inugawa Zaika :*Sarukawa Kazuo :*Nekokawa Katsuge :*Hebigawa Suguhiko ;Other clans: :;Ichimura clan :*Ichimura Nobuhisa :*Ichimura Kahoko :*Ichimura Keiichi :;Yamanouchi clan :*Yamanouchi Enma :*Rikohime :*Yuihime :*Wakabayashi Rin :;Higurashi clan :*Higurashi Kenji :*Erihime :*Yakumohime :;Joath clan :*Sophie Joath :*Helena Joath :*Maria Joath :*Ria Joath :*Aria Joath ;Mercenaries: :;Shao Private Military Company: :*Siu Fung the Younger (Shaofon) ::Daughter of Siu Fung the Elder. After her mother's death, Siu, along with her clan's vassals, arrived to Uchiwa and worked as mercenaries. :*Siu Ji (Shao'i) ::Younger brother of Siu Fung the Elder and uncle of Siu Fung the Younger. His loyalty to the Siu clan was unwavered. :*Ma Lau (Marau) ::A vassal of the Siu clan. :*Au-Joeng Zan (Auyanchen) ::A vassal of the Siu clan. :*Siu Fung the Elder (Shaofon) ::A famous archer. She was the heroine of all over Phaena. :;Yagi clan :*Yagi Masanobu ::As the head of the Yagi clan, he was the most influencing man amongst the clan. The strongest disciple in 200 years of the Yagi school. :*Yagi Masanori ::As the fifth son of Masanobu, he was dissatisfied with his father's decision to prefer his incompetent older brother Aokatsu as the heir and rebelled. He founded the Nori-Yagi branch to protest the main branch. :*Yagi Mitsuyoshi ::The son and younger child of Masanori. :*Yagi Mana ::The daughter and older child of Masanori, older sister of Mitsuyoshi. :*Yagi Aokatsu ::The eldest son of Masanobu. He was chosen by his father as his heir and the new head of the Yagi clan but a lot of problems occured when his younger brother Yagi Masanori rebelled and founded the Nori-Yagi branch. :*Yagi Aoyoshi ::The son and older child of Aokatsu. :*Yagi Akane ::The daughter and younger child of Aokatsu, younger sister of Aoyoshi. :;Akuma Party :*Higashioka Mitsumi ::Phoenix Mitsumori. :*Manabe Junpei ::Dragon Junzaburō. :*Hidekawa Hidetaka ::Tiger Hideyoshi. :*Hidekawa Kizuna ::Younger sister of Hidetaka. :*Higashioka Akemi ::Cousin of Mitsumori. :;Saitera Company :*Saitera Teto :;Fukuoka Tigers :*Saki Uruki :*Wakabayashi Riku :*Kuonji Hikari :*Kuzaki Shirō :*Matsuura Hikaru ;Others :*Tsukasa Ryō :*Tōjō Tsukuyomi :*Hōjō Tōsa :*Seda Shōki Vetia :Imperial clan Lê Vũ :*Emperor Thuận Thiên :*Lê Hiệp :*Lê Bái :*Đinh Tiến :Clan Đinh :*Đinh Phong :*Đinh Cầu :Clan Hồ :*Hồ Hỷ :Clan Khúc :*Khúc Chấn Minh :Clan Lê Long :*Lê Tần :*Lê Huyền Lễ :Clan Liễu :*Liễu Minh Minh :*Liễu Phi Yến :*Charles Blanc :*Isabella Schiffer :*Jeng Mei Mei :*Choi Jun-soo :Clan Lý Công :*Lý Mệnh :*Lý Thường :Clan Lý Vạn :*Lý Vạn Thành :*Triệu Mạnh Đạt :Clan Lý Thừa :*Lý Thừa Văn :*Lý Thừa Vũ :Clan Mai :*Mai Sĩ Luân :Clan Ngô :*Ngô Mậu :Clan Nguyễn Hữu :*Nguyễn Hữu Lãm :Clan Nguyễn Phúc :*Nguyễn Lăng (exiled) :Clan Nguyễn Văn :*Nguyễn Chỉnh :*Nguyễn Phòng :*Nguyễn Long :*Ngô Vạn :Clan Phùng :*Phùng Hối :*Phùng Ngạc :Clan Trần :*Trần Thi :*Trần Quý Dao :*Trần Thường :Clan Triệu :*Triệu Viên Viên :Clan Trưng :*Trưng Hạ :*Trưng Huệ Yamato :Imperial family :*Empress Ushio - Uotsugi Ran :*Empress Osamu - Uotsugi Ren :Generals :*Oda Shin :*Takeda Makoto :*Uesugi Tayori :*Shimazu Hiro :*Hōjō Hayato :*Sanada Setsuka :*Shima Kiyoshi :*Suzuki Shigeru :*Azai Jōji :*Asakura Kei :*Saitō Michiru :*Hashiba Shūichi :*Matsudaira Yasuo :*Honda Katsutoshi Phaenian empire :*Emperor Daguang - Li Ming :*Li Hong :*Huangfu Ling :*Long Jian :*Sima Qi :*Zhao Lang Kingdom of Jorgion :*King Ildae - Wang Yang Continent of Aerone Aeronian Union :*Edward William Carlos :*Samuel Neville :*Faerion II Republic of Napola * TBD Republic of Autur * TBD Democratic Republic of Baltique * TBD Kingdom of Scandinave * TBD Sagnanese States * TBD Empire of Vitaly :*Emperor Tito Continent of Aemestica Federation Republic of Aemestica * TBD Confederation of the North Aemestican Nations * TBD Confederation of the Central and South Aemestican Nations *TBD Continent of Ifric Republic of Camer * TBD Empire of Aikypros * TBD =Mythology= All Heavens Aru.jpg|Aru (Amu), the Ruler of the Sky of the All Heavens. Joka.jpg|Joka (Jowa), the sister-wife of Aru and the creator of all organisms. Ge.jpg|Ge (Gea), the Earth Mother, a primordial being that preceeded Aru and his known omniverse. Ieous.jpg|Ieous (Juus), grandson of Ge, god of chaos and order. Four War Gods Four war gods having the domain on fire, water, thunder and wind. Kanu.jpg|Kan'u, Thunder Goddess Ryofu.jpg|Ryofu, Wind Goddess Shukuyuu.jpg|Shukuyū, Fire Goddess Gentoku.jpg|Gentoku, Water Goddess Characters in King of Chaos Characters in King of Chaos Characters in King of Chaos Characters in King of Chaos Category:Lists of characters